


That One Alpha With Three Omegas

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: A & Ω [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, also lots of slick, and lots of sex idk anymore, honestly that's what it is tbh, oh and some light rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All three hit their heat a bit too early.</p><p>Of course, Bull is always there to assist his lovely omega's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop Wrecking The Bed!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts).



> Basically prompts from missingnolovefic that turned into a fic (thank you Missy you are such a motivator ;) ) and in turn it became something to write her as a motivation!! :D
> 
> So, it's been a while since I've done abo, but this is certainly one of my favorites to write UwU

 

There were few things more annoying than the heat creeping up your spine when you’re finally comfortable and deep in a book. In fact, the Revered Mother and his father’s persistent letters was some of those things. It didn’t actually click in his head right away. Not until that heat spread, but pooled in his belly are made him keenly aware of his surroundings and how stifling the air had become. He’d dropped the book before his mind had even processed the actual turn of events.

“Kaffas!” Dorian cursed, shooting up from the chair as wetness spread through his smalls. He hadn’t thought it be this soon. Certainly, with several other omega’s around, he knew he’d synchronize with them, it was inevitable really, but he was quite sure neither of them weren’t due in another fortnight. That meant he had to retire for the day and hide away in his quarters till Bull came for him. Honestly, going up to the Inquisitor’s quarters right now, that wouldn’t go over well. The elf’s scent would just make him more needy. Despite that, Dorian barely made it to his quarters before Bull caught him. Just feets from his door, Dorian smelled and felt his presence, then the Qunari had his hands locked behind his back and front pressed rather gently into the door.

“Shit, ‘vint. It’s not even time yet,” Bull grunted and Dorian shuddered, whining when Bull ran another hand down Dorian’s front, pressing into his half hard cock.

“It… is just early-” the mage managed to gasp in reply, trying his hardest to clear the fog rolling in through his mind. Bull cursed and released him to open Dorian’s door and push him through. The Qunari locked the door, then turned to yank the harness off. Dorian fumbled through the belts on his own robe and dropped it with Bull’s help.

“Where’s the plug?” Bull grinted, arms looping around Dorian and lips descended on his neck, all teeth and lips. Dorian struggled to collect his thoughts.

“Un… kaffas- under the pillow-” Dorian gasped, shuddering as one of Bull’s hands trailed down to his right hand, fingers rubbing across the inside of his wrist. The Qunari nudged him towards the bed, hand keeping him steady as Dorian stumbled forward, a little startled by the nudge. “Bull, just- fuck. Just fuck me.”

“I will.” Bull chuckled and nipped on an earlobe, before going back to kissing Dorian’s neck, leaving little soft, wet patches in his wake. Dorian groaned, giving a breathless, short laugh when Bull yanked his smalls down along with his leather trousers. Bull hummed and then pushed him forward. Dorian squawked in surprise and reached out to catch himself as he hit the bed, and Bull grabbed an ankle, working his boot off. Whilst he divested Dorian of the other, the mage reached out to find the plug. It almost slipped out of his grasp when Bull dragged the rest of his clothes off, smalls and all.

“Kaffas, can’t you let me- ahn-” he moaned helplessly when Bull leaned down to drag his tongue right over Dorian’s wet hole. “Shit- that’s c-cheating. Bu-hng!” The plug slipped between his fingers as he groaned and pressed back against the warriors tongue. Dorian struggled to get his knees beneath him, entice the alpha and all that, but Bull hand his hands on his thighs. Kept him very much in place as he lapped at his slick hole. Dorian moaned and squirmed, eyelids fluttering as he struggled for breath, the heat making his head fuzzy.

“Gonna have you stretched on my cock, hm, big guy?” Bull grunted as he pulled away and Dorian whined at the loss of the warm, thick tongue. Still, the prospect of cock and knot, was more than enough to have Dorian move back towards him, squirming on the bed. He was so wet, slick everywhere and he knew the Qunari loved it, always enjoying lapping it up while he’d fuck Cullen or Mahanon, or both, depending on their mood. Dorian wasn’t much for sitting on someone’s face. But when that certain someone had a long, thick tongue and kept him horny for a day straight, he didn’t mind.

“Andraste’s tits, Bull. Get it o-hn- f-fasta va-” Dorian groaned, cursing when Bull’s hand moved him up the bed far too quick for his own mind to follow. He was moved into position relatively easy, but when Dorian thought Bull was done, the Qunari flipped him over and Dorian gasped, eyes widened and he clung to the plug, mouth closing into a tightly pressed line. Bull raised an eyebrow and held out a hand. Dorian only hesitated for a moment before he pressed the plug into Bull’s hand and let his own fall down to the bed, elbows bent and fingers curled near his ears.

“Now then, I’m going to fuck you…” Bull started, then leaned down, dropping the plug to the side before he lifted Dorian’s legs, spreading them even farther. “Then I’m going to knot you and fill you up. Got it?” Dorian nodded quickly, not trusting himself to speak as his eyesight grew foggy. Bull smiled and released a thigh to lean down and grasp one of his wrists. He ran his thumb up and down the middle of his wrist, and Dorian sighed, relaxing. It calmed him when Bull did that. “Ready?”

“Fuck, Bull. I’m always ready,” Dorian groaned in reply and Bull chuckled. He was lifted a little more and then leaned over him. Dorian’s breath caught in his throat as Bull descended on him, planting his lips on the mage’s neck, sucking harshly while he pressed against him. Dorian felt the Qunari’s cock slide against him, through his slick. “J-just fu-uhck!” he cried out when the head of Bull’s cock caught at his hole. Bull chuckled and snapped his hips forward. Dorian cried out, arching as Bull’s cock pressed right into him. He had no problem taking his cock, never had and probably never would.

“Such a good boy, taking my cock,” Bull grunted and Dorian whimpered, body involuntarily convulsing around his cock as the warrior started thrusting, gently at first, then picked up speed and thrust into him sharply. It had the bed moving forward and back sharply, the headboard slamming into the wall. Dorian cried out, arching and clamoring to keep on. Bull’s hand on his wrist wrapped tightly around it, thumb rubbing over the inside of it. It had the mage sobbing as he was held tightly and fucked. Every time Bull thrust into him, the knot caught on his hole, sometimes almost pushing into him and he cried out each and every time. The bed creaked, no doubt cracking and ready to break.

“Please…” he sobbed. “Please Bull…” Bull grunted and his other hand, located on his thigh, moved him, lifting him by one thigh alone before he jerked forward. Dorian’s eyes widened as the knot slipped in, stretching even his slick, open and soft hole. “G-gonna be sore…” he babbled and cried out, shuddering as Bull continued to jerk back and forth.

“You always are, big guy,” Bull grunted. Dorian sobbed and arched.

“Mm yes, l-love it- Bull-” he gasped and he free hand shoot up to grab at a horn. Bull grunted and drove in deeper, settling there. Dorian gasped and whimpered, clenching around the knot until finally, Bull came, filling him with his seeds. Dorian went limp and shuddered, so Bull moved, got his knees beneath him to support Dorian, then released his thigh to grab his cock. The mage’s eyes shot open and he moaned loudly, hand falling from Bull’s horn to grab the sheets.

“Looking good there, ‘vint. So good around my knot. Such a pretty boy.” Dorian just moaned at that, head thrashing as Bull continued to fill him. There was no way any of his come would slip out of Dorian with Bull’s knot still in him. He jerked forward a little, just a little nudge and Dorian shouted in surprise, eyes falling shut in the process.

“B-Bull… kaffa-s.”

“Dorian,” Bull began, leaning down to press a small, soft kiss to Dorian’s forehead and the mage’s eyes fluttered open, attention all of Bull now that the worst of the heat was passing, for a moment anyway. “Listen to me?” he asked and Dorian nodded, breath coming in sharp pants. “When I’ve got your pretty ass plugged up, you’ll go straight up to the boss’ quarters and lay there till I get the other’s, okay?” Bull asked.

“Fasta vass. Maker, yes,” Dorian groaned and writhed against Bull, in which the Qunari just chuckled, still rubbing his thumb over Dorian’s wrist. “D-don’t stop.”

“You really like that huh, big guy? Having your wrist rubbed?”

“It-… it’s sensitive, you b-big oaf,” Dorian managed to answer.

“I have no doubts. Bonding glands and all that,” Bull murmured and Dorian flushed, trying his hardest to pout and glare at the same time. He released the sheets and moved his free hand up to his stomach, groaning when he caught sight of it. It bulged out, not much, but enough that it was noticeable. By the time his, or their, heat was done, they’d all be quite a bit larger. Even by filled omega-standards.

“Y-you have them too,” Dorian groaned and the Qunari just hummed amusedly, releasing Dorian’s wrist and moving to rest his own wrist against the mage’s. The Tevinter’s eyes widened and he whimpered, shuddering. “Maker- Bull.”

“I know, big guy. It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

“The bed is cracked,” Dorian noted, huffing out a breath of smoke. Bull chuckled.

“Yeah, ain’t too bad though, is it, kadan?” he replied and the mage hit him weakly on the shoulder, making the Qunari laugh, which in turn, made Dorian whine.

“You big, fucking lump!”

* * *

 

Bull didn’t wait for Dorian to limp to the Inquisitor’s quarters. He knew, from the feelings he’s felt that he needed to seek out one of the other two omega’s. But that was the conflict wasn’t it? He’d gone to Dorian first because he was closest. From where he was now, however, he was an equal length between both Cullen and Mahanon.

“Well, pick a foot and walk on it,” he grunted and shook his head, allowing a wicked smirk to spread on his face before he turned towards the battlements. “The Commander it is then.” Bull made it through Skyhold for most parts without gathering stares. He was used to it, but when oozing alpha pheromones and smelling of cute little omega’s, people knew not to stare.

“Heading over to Curly, Tiny?” Varric asks as Bull passes. The Qunari snickered and gives the dwarf a thumbs up. Varric just chuckles, shakes his head and returns to whatever he is writing at the moment. Bully strongly suspects it’s about several omega’s sharing an alpha. Quite the not so coincidence. He made it up the stairs and right to Cullen’s door and could smell the omega, needy and slick. Bull smirked and rubbed his already hardening cock.

“Oh, Commander, dear Commander.”

 


	2. You Messed up The Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to Cullen UwU
> 
> It's shorter than what I wanted, sorry ;A;

Cullen let out a long, drawn out sigh as he pulled at the collar of his linen shirt, then raised his hand to rub some of the sweat of his forehead. He knew not to overstay on the subject of an incoming heat, but he needed to get the last paperwork done before he sought out Bull. Honestly, that wasn’t hard, but with pleasure sparking and rolling up his spine, echoes of passion that danced through his bond with the other omega’s, focusing on reports that needed his signature was incredible difficult.

“Maker’s breath…” he huffed and dragged his hand down to palm his hard cock through his clothes. If he could relieve the pressure, even just a little, would be preferable so he could hold out till Bull arrived. There was no saying who Bull would seek out first, him, or the Inquisitor. Part of him wanted to be selfish and claim Bull’s knot first, but another part of him would rather Bull took care of the elf first. Maker knows Dorian already had had it. He groaned and reached out to one of the drawers and pulled it out. Behind a few books and a quill, he found what he searched for. A plug. The door leading to the walkway back to the rotunda opened up just then, and the smell and hulking presence of his alpha seeped into the room well before Bull stepped into the room. Cullen grunted and panted, dropping the plug right back into the drawer, but didn’t shut it.

“The doors?” Bull asked and Cullen shook his head, rising to his feet, clutching his desk to try and keep himself somewhat grounded. It didn’t really work because Bull was, as always, an overpowering presence even without trying.

“Um… what about the Inquisitor?” Cullen asked and the Qunari raised an eyebrow at him. A mangled eyebrow, but it meant a whole lot more when he spoke.

“I’ll go see him when I’m done with you.” Bull locked the hatch on the door he had entered through, then went about locking the other two as well, meticulously making sure no could or would try to foolishly enter. Cullen shuddered and dragged the edge of his linen shirt up, dragging nails over his taut stomach.

“Bull…” he groaned, knowing just how needy he sounded, but he honestly couldn’t care. All he cared for now was Bull and his smell, and his hands and his cock. And that big, fat knot. Cullen’s mouth watered and he licked his lips in anticipation. His body was more than clear in what it wanted when slick slowly trickled down his thighs, trousers sticking to wet skin as his cock twitched.

“I hear you,” Bull grunted and suddenly he was there, up in Cullen’s space and he took a sharp, shuddering breath. A word of plea was ready on his tongue, but it seemed he needn’t have tried. Bull grabbed him by the waist and the commander’s mind reeled at how close he was. They almost touched had it not been for the shirt that clistered to his skin. “Shit, shirt off.” Cullen complied as quickly as he could, yanking his shirt over his head and started fumbling with his trousers.

“I-” Cullen gasped, toes curling when Bull forced him around and pressed him into the desk, pushing his torso over it, wrapping thick, long fingers around his right wrist at the same time. Cullen went willingly, shuddering as Bull wasted no time pushing the trousers down with his free hand, it went down with a fight, along with Cullen’s sopping wet smallclothes. Something clattered to his right and soon, Bull dropped the familiar plug next to him and the commander moaned. “Please…”

“Want to be plugged, Hm? Want me to fill you up with my cum and leave you all plugged up?” Bull grunted above him, thick, firm fingers dragging down his sides to spread his ass wide. Bull cursed then, as Cullen whined, the images flickering through his mind making him tremble. “Shit, you're already so slick. Bet I could slide right in and knot you right now.” To empathize on it, he rubbed his thumb over Cullen’s wrist and the commander hummed.

“Maker, yes.” Despite himself, Cullen couldn’t hold back the needy whimper that tore through him. Bull pressed a finger against his slick hole, groaning and giving appreciative little curses. Without preamble, he pressed three thick fingers right into Cullen, who arched and cried out at being filled so suddenly. It wasn’t nearly as much as Bull’s cock, but then again, nothing ever really were and it had been clear from the first time that Cullen had been molded and formed for the Qunari’s knot. Just like Dorian and Mahanon. And despite that, his hole took Bull’s fingers, sucking them in and clinging to them.

“Fuck. Bet you’ve been sitting so dutifully in this chair, just writhing as I’ve fucked Dorian. Probably even felt the moment I knotted him.” Bull grunted as he drove his fingers as far into Cullen as they would go, then yanked them out. Without sparing another moment, the large Qunari grabbed Cullen’s hips and pressed against him, surprising Cullen with both the lack of clothes, and by how hot and hard he was. The heat was taking over his mind, making everything that had nothing to do with the heat unimportant and mere distant echoes of thoughts.

“Please. Oh, Maker. Bull-” his voice didn’t sound like his own to his own ears, but he honestly didn’t care. Not when Bull finally pressed into him, spreading him so wide over his cock, and his hole just stretched and accommodated Bull’s cock like it was all it craved and more. It was everything and anything that Cullen could have wanted. The rich, deep stretch that filled him, sweet joy and deep craving making him moan loudly, hoarse despite how quickly they’d gotten to this point. He didn’t have the knack for ‘moaning like a bitch in heat’ as Bull called it. Dorian and the Inquisitor however, made more than enough noise them between to make up for it.

“That’s right, holding me so good. How good you feel twitching and pulsating around my cock. Do you want it, Commander? Do you want my big, fat knot?” Bull asked as he began to thrust, pleasure rolling up Cullen’s spine and making him moan helplessly. Empty words, that much Cullen and Bull both knew. Regardless of what Bull said or did other times, during an omega’s heat, Bull never held back on giving his omega’s his knot. Still, the words made Cullen’s sight fuzzy and he was trembling with need.

“Yes! Maker, yes. Knot me! Please-” Cullen’s garbled pleas were heard and Bull started to thrust into him with intent, barely enough to build up to the edge before he snapped his hips forward, pressing his thick knot right into Cullen and his thumb rubbed harder over the inside of Cullen’s wrist. His body took Bull’s knot without any pain or finesse, and it was everything Cullen wanted. He cried out, fingers scrambling for purchase as he was pushed further across the desk, knot and cock spreading him so much. His own cock stuck between the edge of the desk and his own thighs. Still, he came, hard and fast, and his body tightened, locking the knot within him. Bull gently eased his hands backward, allowing him all the room for movement as the Qunari pressed his lips to the commander’s wrist. Cullen shuddered and closed his eyes. Startled surprise popped up from somewhere in the back of his mind and he knew it wasn’t him.

“Shi-” Bull cut off groan against his wrist was all Cullen could pick up on before a searing hot warmth overpowered his heat and he felt Bull’s seed fill him to the brim like it always did. Filling him with his offspring. Cullen’s eyes fell shut as Bull grabbed his thigh with his free hand and spread him further, allowing him to sink deeper. The Qunari leaned over him, grunting.

“S-so…” Cullen garbled, but were unable to finish the sentence. He could feel his stomach stretching. Could feel his body making space for the alpha’s semen. Through the fog, Cullen heard Bull muttering about something or another, but couldn’t make it out. Fingers dug into his hair, pulling just enough to make Cullen open his eyes, trying to focus past the pleasure. The other held on to his wrist, keeping him in place. Cullen tensed up a little, frowning as he tried to collect himself. The Qunari grunted and started to pull away, if even a little and Cullen groaned, shuddering.

“Gonna plug you up, then you’re gonna do me a favor, alright?” Bull grunted and Cullen nodded quickly. He had an idea what the favor entailed. Bull pulled against him again, the knot still stuck despite it. Cullen took a sharp breath and shuddered. There was no way the knot would come out yet, but honestly, he didn’t care. Or to some extent anyway. He certainly didn’t want to hold Bull back for too long. After all, there was still an omega left that Bull would need to see to. “I’ll get to him, don’t worry,” Bull muttered, as if reading his thoughts. And maybe he had, bonds certainly worked in a funny way.

“T-the favor?” Cullen asked, trying to keep his thoughts clear of the thrumming pleasure that rolled up his spine every time Bull so much as twitched. The knot throbbed and maybe Cullen was imagining it, but it felt smaller.

“Heh,” Bull chuckled. “I’m going to plug up that cute, slick hole of yours, then you’re going to go straight up to boss’ quarters and stay there till we come, got it?” Cullen nodded and now he was absolutely sure of what he felt. The knot was certainly smaller now. “Good man.”

“Bull… the Inquisitor… hurry-” Cullen almost whimpered when the knot was slowly pulled out, stretching him for only a moment before it was gone and he shuddered. Bull hummed and wasted no time pressing the plug right into him, leaving him suddenly filled, but plugged effectively. Then his trousers were being pulled up again and his ass petted affectionately.

“Sorry about the desk, by the way. Messed it rather nicely didn’t ? I’ll go see him right away. Now go join the vint, Commander.”

* * *

 

Bull pulled open the top drawer in the Inquisitor’s desk, searching for the elf’s plug, smirking when he found it underneath a silk scarf Dorian had at some point gifted him. Looking around, he smiled to himself, watching as Dorian squirmed and stretched on the large bed.

“You can hold out, can’t you, ‘vint?” he asked teasingly and the omega shot him a glare.

“Of course I can, you lummox. This is- nh…” Dorian’s eyes fell shut as he groaned, rubbing his ass down into the bed, cock leaking against his slightly distended belly as he continued to seek proper release. Dorian was certainly a sight to behold. Plugged up with his cum and hard, heat making his skin shine with sweat as he tried his hardest not to jerk himself off. Sometimes, it was more of a side benefit that an omega couldn’t have an orgasm without some form of knot in them. In Dorian’s case, a plug.

“Hey, Cullen’s coming soon, so hold out till I’ve gotten boss, alright?” Bull called out, keeping his distance from the writhing omega, who nodded sharply. Bull didn’t spare a moment sticking around. Cullen and Dorian both had their first release, but the little elf, their Inquisitor, had not. Bull would be a fool not to seek him out and make sure the omega was in a right state of mind. There was far too many alpha’s around for Bull’s liking. Even if the entirety of the Inner Circle usually guarded the lithe elf with their lives. There was a downside however, to an elf’s heat. Their smell was much, much stronger than any other race’s smell during heat. But at least Bull could just follow that smell. It lead him towards the War Room. Leliana was standing by Josephine’s desk, both giving him a nod when he passed.

“He hasn’t locked the door,” Leliana supplied and Bull thanked her right before closing the first door. The Qunari smirked as he walked up the stairs and headed for the large room.

“Little elf…” he drawled, knew Mahanon could feel him, even if he couldn’t hear him.


	3. Now to The War Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I really, really wanted to see the actual scene of Bull fucking the Inquisitor on the War Table.  
> Preferably right over Orlais, but I guess we can't be picky.
> 
> So, something similar, for our elfy omega.

Josephine and Leliana seemed to have picked up on his smell sooner than Mahanon himself did. Which was probably why they’d excused themselves as quickly as possible. For the elf, it wasn’t before he felt a sharp snap of pleasure go straight up his spine that he knew something was going on. Then the heat started coming, rising through his body and making his skin prickle instantly from the shudder. Mahanon gasped and curled his toes, gripping the table tightly as he held on as best he could. It would do him nothing that he was in the War Room, leaving now would only lead to trouble, since he was probably the most smelly omega in a mile’s radius. The downside to that, was that he didn’t have the plug. Until Bull was done with whomever he’d gone to first, Mahanon would have to hold on.

“Fenedhis la… sa…” he groaned, sinking to his knees as pleasure shot through him and settled right back down in his belly. From the feeling of it, it was Dorian whom Bull had sought out first, which meant the Qunari would either go to him next, or Cullen. Either way, Mahanon couldn’t. The elf moved quickly, divesting himself of his shirt and undoing his trousers as quickly as he could with fumbling hands. Mahanon shoved a hand into his smalls and whimpered, shuddering as he stroked himself. Indeterminate time passed and the pleasure rolling through him abated, leaving him needy and far too hard for his own good. There was a knock on the door then, but even though the door only opened a crack, no one entered.

“Inquisitor, shall I send for the Iron Bull?” Josephine asked, voice barely louder than the hard beats thrumming through his head. Mahanon grabbed the edge of the wooden table with his free hand, trying, and failing to hoist himself up.

“Do-” he stopped, taking a deep breath. “Do you know where he… is?” he managed to ask, releasing the table to stuff  fist into his mouth to stop the following moan. He must have looked absolutely horrible right about now. “N-no, forget it. He’ll come… eventually, j-just-” Mahanon shuddered, closing his eyes to lean forward and rest his forehead against the thick edge of the table. “Just leave me be… for now. Please…”

“Yes, Inquisitor,” Josephine replied, relatively muted compared to before and closed the door. Mahanon groaned around his hand and shuddered, dragging his fingers down his cock to relieve some of the stress. His mind grew fuzzy after that, pleasure intermingling with the heat that made him want to crawl underneath the table to hide. There were many smells in the room. It wasn’t nearly as safe as his own quarters. Certainly, Cullen, Bull and Dorian’s smells lingered in the room, but so did the smells of the rest of the Inner Circle. Far too many for his mind to comprehend. The elf whined and chewed on his fist. Bull wasn’t the only alpha, and it smelled.

“Nha… vhe-” he whimpered and arched, ignoring how wet he’d become with slick. He brought his hand up to gnaw at his wrist. A silent, but demanding signal that he need the alpha to come. Apparently he needn’t have as the doors opened suddenly and closed almost immediately, then the sound of the hatch moved and Mahanon sobbed, shuddering at the sudden, overpowering smell of Bull.

“Aw, kadan. I’m here,” the Qunari murmured, coming closer and the elf curled his toes, whining at the first touch.

“Please, please Bull. I need you- vhenan-” Mahanon’s plea was cut off when Bull yanked him into his arm by his wrist. The elf whimpered and shuddered, whilst Bull’s free hand worked his trousers further down and divested him off his smalls as well. He settled Mahanon his lap, but lifted him so he could pull his own trousers down, to release his cock. The elf settled, his knees not even reaching to floor when he leaned against the Qunari. Bull hummed and leaned down, running his tongue over the long shell of Mahanon’s ear. The elf moaned and arched.

“Gonna fuck you now. Ready?” Bull asked, grunting as he lifted Mahanon’s hand to press his lips against the inside of the elf’s wrist. Lavellan sobbed in return, shaking with need. Bull moved the elf with his other hand, settling him right over his cock.

“Yes, vhenan. Ye-yes,” Mahanon pleaded, the head of Bull’s cock tracing against his wet, slicked hole. Bull grunted in approval and pulled him down onto his cock without any finesse. Mahanon moaned, shuddering as he let himself be pulled up and taken down again. Bull groaned and sped up, making Mahanon shout in pleasure. Even if Mahanon’s hole was slick and ready for any alpha’s cock, Bull’s was still a stretch. That didn’t matter when his body just sucked him in.

“Fuck. Feels good, little elf,” Bull grunted, and Mahanon whimpered.

“B-Bull-” he sobbed and moved as much as he could, holding himself on his toes to manage at least some leverage. Bull just chuckled and tightened his hold on his hip, raising him up and then pulling him down. Mahanon’s head fell back as he moaned loudly, his free hand clasping onto Bull’s arm, nails biting into skin as the Qunari fucked him, hard. “Sh- Creators. Please, Bull! I-… I need-” Bull hummed and ran his tongue hard across Mahanon’s wrist. The elf gasped.

“I’ve got you, kadan,” he murmured and pulled Mahanon down hard.

“T-then k-knot me. P-please,” Mahanon pleaded, arching to tease Bull into an quick knotting. It didn’t work, but it was the thought that counted. Bull just laughed and moved to bit down on the elf’s neck, while he rubbed his thumb over the elf’s wrist. Mahanon groaned and closed his eyes tightly, panting.

“Calm down, little elf. Soon,” Bull murmured and Mahanon whined.

“Soon isn’t soon enough,” he managed to protest and the Qunari’s body rumbled with laughter.

“No, it certainly isn’t, is it?” the warrior inquired amusedly.

“Then do it!” Mahanon complained, almost raising his voice into a shout. The Qunari was a tease and knew it. Usually Mahanon didn’t mind, but he was quite certain, through his haze, that he was going mad.

“Mm, depends. Are you going to be a good little elf and sit still for it?”

“I’d sooner kill Corypheus, it seems,” Mahanon replied cheekily and Bull must have rolled his eyes before he nipped his neck harshly. The elf gasped and tightened around the Qunari’s cock, shuddering from the pain that was mixed in with the pleasure. “Fenedhis, Bull.”

“Not quite, but yes. Now be a good elf and open up for me.”

“Bull! You’ve basically molded my insides to fit your damn cock!” Mahanon groaned, turned to glare up at him and Bull pulled away to kiss at the elf’s wrist. The elf sighed and almost closed his eyes.

“Such a mouth on you. Guess I’ll have to fuck that out, hm?” Bull teased and released his wrist to grab his hip. The Qunari bodily lifted him till only the head of his cock remained inside and slick soon started to leak. Mahanon whined and that seemed to be the moment Bull waited for. He tightened his hold on the elf’s hips and pulled him down, hard and fast. Mahanon arched, almost screaming as he was suddenly filled, pleasure shooting up his spine faster than Dorian’s magic shoot across a field.

“Fu- Bull- Creators! Bull!” Mahanon sobbed, closing his eyes tightly, mouth open and hands clinging to Bull’s arms. Bull groaned and panted against the bad of his head, occasionally leaning down to bite his neck, then lick and suck on the indents, leaving darkly colored marks in it’s wake. “K-knot- oh, please. Bull, please,” he begged, hoping the alpha would show some mercy on him.

“Shit, boss.” Bull didn’t seem to be listening, but he might’ve understood what he wanted even without it.

“Vhenan!” Mahanon cried out loudly and Bull released one hip to grasp at his hand and bring his wrist back up to his mouth.

“So good. You’re doing so good, kadan,” Bull told him and the elf just sobbed.

“B-Bull…” Mahanon cried out and arched, shuddering as the Qunari’s knot slowly pressed into him, spreading him so wide. He whined and clamped down on the knot that stretched him, being so effectively knotted. Bull groaned loudly and jerked a little. “Relax, little elf,” he murmured and pressed his lips against Mahanon’s wrist. The elf practically melted against him and that most certainly had Bull going. He came hard and the elf whined, trembling.

“B-Bull- vhenan, p-please,” Lavellan whispered and Bull hummed.

“Don’t worry, boss. I’ve got you.” To emphasize this, Bull released his hip to wrap his hand around the elf’s cock. Mahanon gasped and shuddered. It took no more than four strokes before he came, crying out. Bull only released his slowly softening cock to gently rub against the elf’s bulging stomach. “Mmm, so full of my seeds. Looking forward to filling you up with more,” he whispered and the elf’s ears twitched, whining.

“Bull, that’s- Mythal preserve me,” Mahanon replied, groaning. “Just plug me, Bull. We need to get to the others… they need-”

“Us, yes. I can feel it, kadan,” Bull cut in, chuckling. His wrist was released and Mahanon felt Bull feeling around for something while he moved. The elf squawked when he was lifted up, without even being unconnected with Bull. Then he was quite unceremoniously dumped onto the War Table and put his hands under him to get some proper leverage.

“You ass,” he laughed and Bull chuckled, fingers finger his ass, stroking along the wet, stretched rim of his hole. Mahanon gasped, surprised, but rather enjoying how Bull pulled his cock, using a finger to help the process apparently. The elf whined and pushed back against Bull, thus stopping the removal process. Bull laughed and slapped his ass. “At least you didn’t fuck me on the War Table… this time.”

“Hey, I do try,” Bull noted and Mahanon snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Bull, the only one you haven’t fucked on the War Table, is Dorian, and that’s because he’s almost never here. But yes, give Sera more reason to tease us about fucking right up the Dales,” he stated. Bull just laughed, head thrown back. It was a heartfelt laugh, rare and very much relaxing.

“Don’t get greedy, little elf.”

“Never,” Mahanon replied cockily and was slapped on the ass for it. He moaned in response, shuddering when Bull finally pulled out and wasted no time pressing the plug right into the now empty hole. Bull finished it off with a good rub, then patted his ass.

“Now get dressed, pretty little elf. We have a date.”

“A four day one…” Bull chuckled.

“A four day one.”

* * *

 

Bull avoided as many as he could, hoarded waterskin and food of the easy sort. Soft bread, cheese, some dry meat and grapes. Once he’d managed to get enough for four people for four days, he got everything together and headed straight for the Inquisitor’s private quarters, using the servants stairs to get there. He stopped by Josephine’s office, on his way up.

“If the door’s locked, please don’t get confused,” he merely told her. He watched as her nose twitch, then she shook her head and gave him a crooked smile.

“No problem, ser Bull. Do you have enough food?” she asked. Bull nodded.

“Should be enough. Besides, Boss has a tendency to hoard food, if you haven’t noticed,” he replied and the way she cooked her eyebrow, she knew.

“If you find all his hiding places, do tell me so we can hide more in them. He really doesn’t eat enough,” she told him and Bull laughed, nodding. “He is more active than he looks, thank to you.”

“I do try. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a few omegas to take care of. Tell Red too, will you?”

“Yes. Send a servant when it is safe.”

“Got’cha.”


	4. Post Coital Cuddling Omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, hah
> 
> Okay, so with Missy's birthday coming up, I thought I'd finish this, finally.  
> So I did!! (●´∀｀●)

Bull actually regretted not coming to the elf’s private quarters with him. But it was almost worth waiting as well. When he’d finally locked the door and gotten up the final flight of stairs, he had to stop and stare in surprise. Well, not really surprise, more amusement. The three omegas were on the bed, a heap of limbs and moans and sweat. Their smells intermingling, with a tingle of Bull’s scent in between.

“Shit…” he drawled out, watching as Dorian’s hand wrapped around Mahanon’s cock and his lips descended on Cullen’s cock. The two omegas in question both groaned and relaxed against each other. Cullen was most certainly on bottom and Mahanon half on top of him with Dorian at the edge of the bed, sucking him off while he arched his back, ass raised right into the air. The plug gleamed and Bull felt the need to slap that ass. So he did. Dorian arched and cried out, sharp and sudden as the slap. The omega turned his head to glare up at Bull, though it was rather ineffective with a cock in his hand, and lips swollen and wet.

“Fuck me instead of spank me, would you?” the omega grit out, pouting. Bull smirked.

“Such a mouth on you,” he murmured, fingers hooking around the plug and pulling at it. Dorian gasped and fell forwards, lips barely half an inch from Cullen’s cock. The blond grunted as hot breaths washed over his cock and Dorian whined, eyes falling shut. Mahanon gave a wanton noise that sent tingles right down to Bull’s cock, blood filling quickly and tenting his trousers. Releasing the plug, Bull shed his clothes, just dropping them on the floor along with his boots, brace, and harness.

“Bull…” Dorian was absolutely breathless, as was the other two. Cullen had all but collapsed on the bed, chest rising beneath the elf’s head. It was quite clear that Bull’s presence alone had the three omegas writhing on the bed, soaking the sheets in sweat. Not like they didn’t have an effect on Bull. Omegas in general affected alphas, an omega in heat attracted incredible amount of attention from any alpha. Three omegas in heat, that were bonded with their one shared alpha, even Bull had troubles reining himself in sometimes, even with his impeccable training.

“Fuck, you three…” he grunted, he watched as Cullen’s hand hesitatingly traveled down to his tight, bulging stomach. So full of Bull’s seeds. Just like the other two.

“Please- please Bull. Vhena- please,” Mahanon moaned, eyes traveling from Cullen’s stomach to Dorian’s face and then eventually made it up to meet Bull’s own eye. The elf’s ears dropped a little, tinted red with a flush that had long since traveled beyond his chest. Bull grasped Dorian’s plug and tugged at it, making the mage moan and shudder, lips opening to let out much faster and louder pants that wafted over Cullen’s cock, making him in turn moan and arch. The elf moaned as well, eyes falling almost shut, but not enough to be unable to watch.

“Relax, kadan,” Bull murmured and Dorian did, knowing almost instinctively that it was him, Bull talked to. The plug slipped with ease, and Bull smiled fondly as he dropped the plug and pressed a finger into him. Dorian groaned and trembled, fingers moving up to tangle with the other two as Bull crawled properly onto the bed and sank right into the mage. Dorian gasped, shuddered and then moaned, eyes falling shut as he pressed back against Bull, as if trying to get his cock to go deeper. Cullen groaned and his hips jerked upward, his cock twitching and Dorian’s tongue leaped out to lap at it.

“Shi…” Cullen cursed, and jerked his hips in a futile attempt to get some friction. Bull grabbed Dorian’s hips and pulled him up a little more so he hovered over the blond’s cock. Dorian gasped and groaned, mouth half open, making it easier for him when Bull slowly dropped him and the mage took half of Cullen’s cock in one go. The warrior cried out, eyes falling shut as he thrust up into Dorian’s mouth.

“There we go,” Bull murmured and Dorian groaned around the dick in his mouth. Mahanon whined and Dorian released his hand to wrap it around his cock. The elf moaned and jerked, cock spurting pre-cum as it twitched. The trio worked so perfectly around and on each other that Bull felt only pride. It was a sort of teamwork that shone through their work on the battlefield too, but in here, in the Inquisitor’s private quarters, there was no battle to be fought. Just the four of them, doing what any living knows best. Breeding. Mating.

“B-Bull…” Cullen groaned, thighs trembling and watched with wide, darkened eyes as Bull fucked Dorian. The mage whined and moaned around the blond’s cock, one hand stroking Mahanon’s cock and the other one held Cullen’s hand, both squeezing tightly whenever either one, or both felt pleasure rolling through them. It was so beautiful. And they were all his. It made Bull grunt and drive forward harder. Dorian sobbed and met each thrust with a determined press of his own hips. The tal-vashoth groaned deep in his throat and looked down properly. His knot was swelling, already catching at Dorian’s hole.

“Fuck, you feel so good, kadan,” he grunted, and Dorian begged right through it with his own noises. Driving forward, Bull wasted no time filling the mage up, holding him still by his hips as he finally locked with him, knot finally within him. Dorian’s moan of pure pleasure was accompanied by Mahanon and Cullen’s own cries. All three came, not quite at the same time, but close enough, feeding of each others pleasure. Bull slowly released Dorian’s hip to move forward, grabbing the mage’s arm and Dorian released Cullen’s hand.

“Bull,” Cullen murmured, panting through through the aftermath of his orgasm, eyes flickering down to no doubt watch as Dorian’s already bulging stomach grow. Both Lavellan and the commander groaned at the sight, knowing they were next. Bull smiled and gently bent Dorian’s arm to kiss the inside his wrist. Dorian just gasped and the other two calmed further, the elf following the moment with a soft moan. Bull’s smile widened into a smirk and he chuckled, gently pressing his teeth into Dorian’s wrist. The mage groaned as the intent got across and Cullen gave a soft curse.

“Festis bei umo canavarum, amatus.” Bull laughed and ran his tongue over the tan skin, running it up to his palm, smirking when Dorian huffed at him.

“I quite… agree,” Mahanon mumbled breathlessly, smiling when Dorian and Cullen grasped his hand and entwined their fingers. Bull let the feeling of security wash over him, pleased that they were so comfortable with each other, least of all Cullen and Dorian who had barely been civil with each other when the Inquisition was barely an upstart group. Now though they were all happy and content and Bull knew leaving the Qun to stay as he were with them was the best choice he could’ve made.

“Bull?” Dorian asked, because of course the omega would sense what he was thinking about. How most people thought Dorian the last sensitive omega around, Bull would never know. He didn’t care to right them either way. Dorian was more sensitive than any omega he’d ever met.

“Nothing, kadan.” It didn’t seem to convince Dorian however, so Bull huffed. “Just thinking I’m glad I’ve got the three most sexy, amazing people in the world with me. That’s all,” he told them, smirking at the surprised looks he got from the Inquisitor and Cullen, both starting wide eyed at them and Dorian turned to look over his shoulder, eyes gleaming at him with emotions Dorian may not ever be able to speak out about due to his crappy upbringing. Damn his father and all of Tevinter.

“I quite agree,” Dorian said, turning to smirk at the other two omegas. Cullen flushed and spluttered at him and Mahanon’s ears turned red, dropping a little. It was the perfect picture of cute really. Bull pulled back a little too test the knot and Dorian tensed, whining as the knot pulled at the slick ring of muscles. “Not yet,” Dorian moaned, but Bull moved the hand still holding the mage’s hip and settled it on the small of his back, and the Tevinter stilled, acknowledging Bull’s authority.

“You’re next, boss,” Bull grunted as he pulled back a little further and with the knot deflated enough that the wet flesh around started to give to the pressure, it was easier to pull out. Dorian whined, but let Bull pull out, gasping once the engorged flesh escaped the mage’s tight hold. The rest of the Qunari’s cock slipped out easily after and Dorian all but collapsed onto Cullen’s lower body. Bull wasted no time forcing the plug back into Dorian, making the mage groan happily.

“Fuck, I’m full,” Dorian moaned, helpless with his stomach bulging out enough that there was no way he’d fit his clothes, pressed into the bed. Mahanon licked his lips in anticipation.

“Feel good, kadan?” Bull asked and Dorian moaned.

“Maker, yes.”

“Vhenan…” Mahanon breathed out, a shudder working through him as the Qunari let go of the Tevinter mage. Bull grabbed a slim ankle and dragged the elf down the bed, making Lavellan gasp and giggle, which echoed in Cullen’s breathless chuckle. It didn’t last long when Bull forced him into his side and pulled the plug out without any preamble. It left the elf moaning and his free hand dig into the sheets.

“Can’t wait to knot you, little elf,” Bull grunted, grinning when Mahanon just moaned and writhed, toes curling as Bull lifted his foot in the air, pressing his lips against the side of the elf’s knee. His cock was already starting to harden, jutting out and ready to knot another of his omegas.

“Please, lath.”

“I hear you, kadan,” Bull murmured and smiled when Lavellan’s breath caught in his throat. Cullen’s fingers tightened around Dorian and Mahanon’s. Their care for each other was so clear Bull’s heart ached with the happiness of knowing that he was a part of this, part of their circle of lovers.

“Fuck,” Dorian cursed, shuddering. The heat was getting stronger and the elf’s scent would soon drown out the other two. Bull quickly spread his fingers across Mahanon’s lower abdomen, smiling when the elf’s breath hitched and his eyes fell closed. No sooner, his mouth opened slightly as he panted, fingers tightening as his body trembling, desperate for a release that they all knew was coming. The elf whined, head lolling and eyes misty with unshed tears and lust. That was the moment Bull decided to pressed forward, rolling his hips and rubbing his cock along the elf’s underside and up across his own cock.

“Fu-” Mahanon gasped, unable to hold back the harsh shudder that worked through his body, and Bull watched, soaking up every little twitch his actions caused. The head of his fat cock caught at the elf’s hole and Mahanon arched, a wrecked little noise escaping him. Taking pity on him, Bull thrust forward, quickly, but no less gently, burying himself in the elf. Mahanon’s eyes widened, bulging out of his skull as his mouth fell open, no sound coming out despite it. With the first thrust, he elf’s scent rose to it’s peak, almost overpowering the smell Bull himself emitted. Dorian’s eyes rolled back into his skull and he keened. Cullen gasped and groaned, closing his eyes at the onslaught of pleasure he no doubt felt, and the smell making their bodies tingle with need. Bull could feel it too, the pleasure that seemed to be threatening Dorian’s sanity.

“Look at you, taking my cock so nicely. Such a good boy,” Bull murmured. Mahanon soaked up compliments almost a fast as Dorian, especially when he was spread out on his cock, begging for his knot. Dorian arched again, cock spurting come every now and then, weak, but still leaking. The elf moaned, breath hitching when Bull finally, finally fucking moved. And it was a glorious slide. Even stretched, Mahanon, with his lithe form, was by far the tightest of all of them, and he was also the most sensitive one.

“Kaffas-” Dorian cursed, arching again, clinging to the other two. Cullen just groaned weakly and his hips moved in a thrusting motion, desperate for another release. Mahanon whined, mouth wide open, eyes closing as he fell deeper into his heat, no doubt barely able to think at all. Dorian had once explained that a heat was like a haze, folding over his mind and blanketing everything that wasn’t omega, heat and alpha. Mahanon seemed to have well and truly fallen into that state of mind.

“Shit, you beautiful- fuck,” Bull grunted, leaning over Lavellan as he dragged the elf towards him and pressed his knot against Mahanon’s hole. The elf keened, arching as drool dripped from his open mouth and ran down his chin. Before the Inquisitor could start begging, Bull finally pushed his knot in, breaching the elf fully. Mahanon’s eyes shot open, mouth widening even more, but no sound escaped him. Dorian moaned loudly and Cullen gasped, both cumming a moment before Mahanon did. Bull groaned, arching and shuddering under Bull.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen groaned, trembling as Dorian’s shaking hand released theirs to reach over and dragging Cullen into a deep kiss, hot, desperate and feverish. Bull reached out and ran a comforting hand up Cullen’s thigh, and the commander sighed happily against Dorian’s lips. For a moment they calmed, the two humans parted and Dorian fetched a waterskin, drank from it before he handed it to Cullen, who handed it to Mahanon once he was done and the elf drank greedily, spilling some of the water.

“Woah, easy there, kadan,” Bull murmured calmly, easing the elf up to help him drink properly and Mahanon hummed in appreciation, shaking fingers holding the waterskin clumsily to his lips. Dorian gave a dazed laugh, and Cullen smiled fondly. Mahanon let the waterskin go only when Bull’s fingers closed around the bottom of it. Bull smiled and drank some too, glancing down at where he was connected to Mahanon, who whined when he moved a little too test the waters.

“Bull, b-be nice,” Mahanon mumbled, voice slow and dazed from the all the sex. Bull just snickered and wrapped a meaty arm around his waist, and then pulled him up. Lavellan gasped and made an aroused noise. Dorian grunted and the commander groaned loudly, cock hard and leaking again. But Bull couldn’t deal with him yet, not yet ready part with the Inquisitor, who was babbling something on his own, elven tongue. His other hand released Cullen to bring one of the elf’s hands up to kiss his wrist, careful when twisting the limp limb.

“Fasta vass,” Dorian keened suddenly and Cullen shuddered as the Tevinter mage arched, electricity dancing at his fingertips. Bull frowned, staring at the omega with a startled confusion. When the elf shook and moaned under him, he realized why they’d suddenly reacted.

“Shit, dry orgasm. Fuck, that’s hot,” he grunted and closed his eyes, enjoying the spasms around his cock. Dorian’s hand traveled back to the elf, gently brushing hair away from Mahanon’s face and got a tired, dazed smile in return. Cullen’s hand, now free, moved down Dorian’s body, ending up over his bulging stomach, where he pressed and stroked. The mage shuddered and writhed, thighs twitching as Cullen smiled and leaned in, kissing the Tevinter softly. Letting out a tired, but content sigh, Dorian curled up against them, not even twitching when his cock stirred again, along with Cullen’s. Bull’s hand, still holding onto Mahanon’s hip, released it to sneak around and gently place the flat of his hand against Mahanon’s own stomach, already bulging, already bigger than Dorian’s.

“Hnn… lath…” Mahanon moaned softly, hole clenching around Bull’s knot and the Qunari grunted, testing the hold by pulling back a little. Lavellan whined and gasped for breath and the other two shuddered, making noises of their own. Cullen’s hand left Dorian to entangle his fingers in the elf’s hair, pulling none too gently and the Inquisitor gasped, tightening up before he relaxed, enough to Bull could pull back more, stretching the elf’s hole, but still unable to pull out. Dorian chuckled, shooting him an amused look before he gently stroked one of Mahanon’s ears, making him gasp and shudder, going limp like a cat. That was when Bull pulled out, Mahanon’s ass finally lax enough to fight against the intrusion he’d rather not let go of.

“Fenedhis lasa, vhenanen,” Mahanon cursed, dazedly reaching out for his fellow omegas. Bull grabbed the plug, but couldn’t stop some of his cum from leaking out of the elf’s tight body. He watched as the small globs of white cum glide down over Lavellan’s balls, down his hard cock before dripping onto the bedding. The wide, flared base of the plug slipped in with some struggle and as soon as it was in, Mahanon sighed happily, wriggling happily and Bull enjoyed the calm moment of just shuffling the elf into Dorian’s arms before the heat would flare up again and Cullen would need to be tended to.

“Amatus… shit, you’re huge,” Dorian murmured, gasping when the elf’s lips landed in the vicinity of Dorian’s wrist and started sucking on the skin. The mage shuddered and made an inhuman noise, arching. Cullen’s eyes widened and he groaned, probably just as aware of the sudden pleasure, as Bull was. The Qunari cursed and laughed as he leaned over and dragged Cull up into a sitting position, which made the commander gasp and arch, the plug no doubt giving him all sorts of pleasures. This dislodges Cullen from the other two, but he doesn’t seem to mind much as Bull drags him up onto his lap, one hand pulling the plug and the other guiding one of Cullen’s hand up to his horn and the other followed willingly.

“Please…” Cullen breathed, eyes closing as he finally pulled the plug out and dropped it onto the bed before he lifted Cullen up and right onto his cock, already hard as a rock. The commander gasped and arched, feet curled around Bull, holding on as the Qunari lifted him up, then brought him down hard and fast. The man gasped and groaned, fingers tightening as he held on desperately. Bull grunted and ignored his knee as best he could. “Fu- Bull,” the human warrior gasped wetly, arching every time he was moved. Dorian and Mahanon keened, curled up against each other, and Bull noted that Dorian had wrapped a hand around both their cock’s, stroking.

“Amatus…” the ‘vint mumbled and Mahanon just whined, arching in time with Cullen, who was still bouncing eagerly on Bull’s cock. The commander started growing dazed. Hazel eyes clouded over and mouth falling open as he grew distant. His head lolled to the side and then rolled back and Bull grunted, the pain in his knee forcing him to lean forward and dump Cullen on the bed and grabbed his knees, pulling his feet up to fuck him harder. This position made each and every thrust even more persistent, Bull knew this and Cullen’s garbled shout was all the more evident of this.

“Fuck, kadan,” Bull grunted as Cullen’s hands fell onto the bed again and Bull released one knee to grab one, bringing it up to his lips, kissing it. He pressed his teeth intently into the warm, pulsing skin and Cullen made a desperate sound, arching off the bed as he started thrashing. Bull quickly released him to move his knees, making it easier to hold his feet in place while still kissing Cullen’s wrist. It also pressed his thighs together and Cullen choked on a moan or something. Not even turning around, Mahanon reached behind him blindly and grasped at Cullen till if found the commander’s cock.

“Fuck!” Cullen cursed loudly, eyes shooting open and he arched, lurching upward as he came, spasming around Bull, who grunted and ground himself against the commander, not yet knotting the omega. White splattered across Cullen’s chest and the other two moaned in unison as they too came, hips stuttering and Mahanon’s lips pressed harder to Dorian’s wrist, making the mage whine and shudder, grabbed Mahanon’s occupied hand and yanking it away from Cullen to lick the cum at his fingertips and then latch onto his wrist.

“Fuck, fuck. Shit! Kadan,” Bull groaned and thrust forward, unable to stop the first initial press of his knot, but he managed to pull back before he could properly knot Cullen, who made a sound of desperation, eyes closing tightly as he gasped and panted, head turning towards the other two omegas, pressing into the soiled sheets. Drool slipped past his parted lips, dripping onto the bedding as Bull grabbed his knees harder, held him higher and then thrust forward, as hard and fast as he could and Cullen screamed, eyes opening and nearly bulging out of his head as the knot finally breached him and went as deep as his entire cock could go. Bull groaned and Cullen continued to make wet, loud and shaky noises.

“Shit, amatus, did you break him?” Dorian managed to ask, surprisingly coherent despite the fucking he, and his bonded omegas had taken. Bull grunted, checking the commander over and finding nothing damaged. He then chuckled, making Cullen shudder. He released the man’s knees, allowing him to just collapse, feet only giving the odd twitch, but otherwise not moving.

“Not used to hearing him scream, are you?” he teased back and Dorian huffed.

“Just not… one for making loud noises,” the mage grit out, getting more breathless before he fell into a haze of pleasure as Cullen clamped down of Bull’s knot and the Qunari moved a little back and forth, enough of a pressure to make Cullen’s cock twitch. The commander groaned, free hand twitching, searching for something or someone to hold onto. It ended up tangling in Mahanon’s hair, occasionally brushing the elf’s ear. The Qunari continued to pepper the man’s wrist with kisses and soft nips while waiting for his knot to finally deflate, which, depending on Cullen’s twitches, might take a while.

“Look at you,” he murmured, his free hand laying down on Cullen’s steadily swelling stomach, watching as skin stretched and bulged for the cum that filled him up. The commander’s eyes rolled up as he gasped, cock giving a defiant jerk, trying to fill and rise again. It didn’t, but it was a close call, if the way Dorian whined tiredly was a hint. “So pretty as you fill up with my cum. Fuck, kadan,” he murmured. Cullen groaned and closed his eyes.

“Sap,” Dorian groaned and the elf giggled in unison with him, grinning when Dorian gave him a tired smile. Bull chuckled and reached down to splay his fingers across the trail of hair leading down to Cullen’s crotch.

“Aw, you know me so well, ‘vint,” he replied and had to agree with the tired faces that he too, was starting to near the end of his energy. There was only so much fucking he could do before even Bull had to call a break. He could easily handle one omega. Three was almost too much, although he’d never admit it.

“Maker, but you cock,” Cullen murmured, seemingly back to himself, if for a short while. Bull laughed and kissed his wrist, which had those hazel eyes turning to stare at him. Bull just smirked against the slightly red, warm skin and licked a long, wet stripe across the skin. Cullen spluttered, even as he shook with pleasure and need. “Andraste’s knickers, Bull.”

“I got you, big guy,” Bull said, making Cullen’s eyes clear and he nodded, swallowing.

“You’ve got us all, I’d say,” Dorian added and the elf started snickering.

“Feels like it,” he managed to say in between snickers. Bull laughed and reached out to slap the elf’s ass lightly and Mahanon reacted beautifully, which a loud moan and a sharp thrust forward.

“I bet you do, kadan. I bet you do.”

* * *

 

Cullen was snoring. Softly, but accompanied by an occasional snort or sharp drag of breath like he’d forgotten to breathe for a moment. The blond was, like Dorian, using his arm as a pillow, and seemed quite happy with it. The commander had an arm slung around Dorian, flopped over him right before sleep had stolen away the former Templar. His hand was lazily holding Dorian’s large, engorged belly.

“Vhenanen…” Mahanon huffed softly in his sleep. Lavellan was lying on top of Bull snoring lightly, utterly exhausted and didn’t seem to care that his huge belly made it impossible to lay flat on top of him. Kudo’s for trying however. All of them smelled so happy and content, and that made the Qunari immensely happy too, regardless of his numb arm. Bull dragged the fingers of his free hand through Mahanon’s hair, huffing a laugh at Dorian’s fidgeting, no doubt awakened by something or another.

“Awake, kadan?” he asked, and Dorian turned his head to glare at him blearily.

“Alas, you oaf. Now be a good cushion, would you?” the mage mumbled, fingers tapping iddly at his chest. Bull chuckled softly, mindful of the sleeping elf on top of him. The ‘vint cast a look at Mahanon and smiled. It was so fond and content that something clenched in Bull’s chest. It wasn’t often that Dorian smiled like that, considering where he came from, but there it was, the final step into a happy life for him. Cullen made a face and Dorian stilled, tensing a little before he grasped Cullen’s hand and Bull saw the magic willed into the commander’s limp hand.

“Mmm,” Cullen hummed, face relaxing into contentedness again and Dorian let go of his hand, casting a smile at Bull, slightly more tense.

“Copper for you thoughts?” Bull asked and Dorian huffed. “Two sovereigns then,” he amended and the mage rolled his eyes. The mage’s hand went back to Bull’s chest, just laying there, a warm and silent promise of something neither of them quite knew the word for yet. The Qunari could feel Dorian’s uncertainty, but didn’t press it. Bull grasped his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the inside of his wrist softly. The Tevinter gasped and his eyes widened. The other two omegas squirmed in their sleep, making soft noises of joy.

“I just…” Dorian gasped, then started chewing on his bottom lip. Their heat still lay heavy in the room, but it wouldn’t bring about another round of sex just yet. “Would it be selfish of me to wish I could will the time to stop?” he asked softly, his grey eyes soft and soon looking away. Bull hummed, releasing Dorian’s hand for a moment.

“No, kadan. It wouldn’t be selfish at all,” he replied and the mage relaxed, eyes coming up to meet his again and Bull smiled, kissing his wrist once more and Dorian pursed his lips, something akin to a pout almost appearing on his face. The vashoth chuckled and dug his teeth gently into Dorian’s wrist.

“Venhedis! Bull,” Dorian groaned and tried to glare; it didn’t work. Bull just laughed and the elf stirred on top of him.

“Whatever you’re talking about, stop it and sleep, vhenanen,” he murmured sullenly and looked at Bull with sleepy, clouded eyes. The Qunari smiled and released Dorian’s hand to reach down and stroke the elf’s hair, sending Mahanon off to sleep again with gentle touches. Dorian smiled again, relaxing against Bull’s arm again, eyes dropping and a yawn escaping him. The mage blinked a few time before he started to drift.

“Sleep, kadan. I’m here,” he murmured and Dorian’s lips twisted into a soft smile just as he slipped into the Fade, soon letting out snores of his own. Bull watched them all, content with that. A tal-vashoth would go mad, no matter the chance of help, but Bull, he didn’t need help. He’d never go mad with these three to ground him. Besides, Dorian would fry him before he let Bull hurt himself or anyone else they cared for. He was lucky that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like insane amount of fucking? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
